Po Leaves The Valley Of Peace
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: Po almost kills Tigress and Decides to Leave
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Story of all time, so tell me Do you want that i continue this story, It's Your Choice. =)**

It Was a wery hot day. All exept Tigress, Made their way to kitchen. Po Was Angry and Out of control.

FLASHBACK!

- I Fucking Hate you Po! Why do you have to ruin my life!?

Then Shifu Came to see what s going on.

-Tigress! Behave yourself! Shifu said angry.

Then Tigress turned towards Master Shifu and at the same time Po Grabbed a bucket and hit her to back of the head.

END OF FLASHBACK!

-Tigress almost died because of that hit, She got hit by a bucket straight to her most sensitive area. Said someone.

-Im sorry master Shifu, i lost my control. Said someone.

-Po, You almost killed her! Shifu said.

Then Tigress started to realize who were the 2 guys talking in front of her room, they were Shifu and Po.

Shifu were surely talking to Po Because of those names what She had heard.

Then Shifu cam in, He was just checking that She is all right.

-How Are you feeling? Shifu asked.

-Im feeling a bit dizzy, and i have really bad headache. Tigress said back.

-Thats it? Shifu said amazed. -Try to lift your both hands up. Shifu said.

Tigress did it.

-Why did you say that you hate Po? Shifu asked nicely.

-Because he said that he s going to tell everyone, that i ve said that i love Crane, but that s not true! She answered.

-Had he done that before? Shifu asked.

-Yes, he said that i have said some terrifying things about you, and almost everyone of the Valley of Peace, and He Said it in front of the hole valley, and he had

made up some really horrifying things that i haven t ever said before. Tigress said.

- Well, i need to talk to Po then.

Shifu Went To Kitchen.

There was a note on the started to read it:

Dear Tigress, Shifu, and the Others o Furious Five, I have decided to leave the hole Valley of Peace because of my actions that i have done:

First i Spread really bad stuff about tigress, and Then i almost killed her!

I need to leave, don t try to find me, you are just wasting your time Goodbye

At the same moment,all exept Tigress came to the kitchen.

-What s Wrong, Master shifu? Viper asked.

-Po, wrote a note, he says that he want s to leave and he s done that.

-We need to find Him! Said Tigress.

-Tigress, why are you up? You should rest! Said Shifu.

-Im Ok Now, and We need to find Po!

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

PO LEAVES - CHAPTER 2

Shifu And the Furious Five were headed to search for Po.  
They Looked everywhere for hours, then leader of some Mysterios Gang pointed at Tigress and said:  
- Do you even know what you have done? The leader asked.  
- Umm, What? Tigress answered.  
- Why did you deal those drugs? Leader asked.  
- What Are you talking about!? I haven t ever touched drugs! Tigress said nervously almost knowing that her secret might be revealed.  
- TIGRESS! Is That True!? Shifu asked .  
There was a Silence moment, and then, Tigress nodded whit sad face.  
- Tigress! How could you? Viper asked fearly.  
- Did you take some? Shifu asked.  
Tigress nodded Shifu had a disappointed face.  
- What Did you take? Shifu asked not wanting to hear the truth.  
- I took cocaine. Tigress said. -TIGRESS! Get to back The Palace! We will deal whit this later! Shifu yelled.  
- But I want to find Po! Tigress said and jumped to the roof and started to run on the roofs.  
- Stop Her! Shifu yelled to the students.  
Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis tried to stop Tigress, but they didn t get to her.  
Crane flied to the air, flied fast to Tigress and grabbed her tail. Tigress jumped and kicked Crane, and broke Crane s leg.  
When others of the Furious Five stayed to help Crane, Shifu headed to catch Tigress, when he got to her, he made a shock, then Tigress fell to the street.  
Tigress woke up in her room, only Shifu were there.  
- You are awake. Shifu said calmly - I NEED TO FIND PO! Tigress yelled.  
-No, you have a drug problem, we need to sort it out first. Shifu said.  
- NO! I want to see Po! Tigress yelled back.  
- TIGRESS! Listen, I care about you, and we are going to get you out o this! Shifu said.  
-No! Im Going to find Po Before He Does anything Stupid! Tigress Yelled.  
Then Tigress stand up, kicked a hole in the wall, and leaved to look for Po.  
After Tigress walked down the Thousand Steps, She Jumped onto a roof, and She saw Po on the Cliff.  
She Run there and as she got to Po She hugged him.  
- Tigress, why are you here? And I m so sorry of the hit.  
- No, sorry, I shouldn t say the things that I said.  
- Come on, let s go home. Po Said.  
- Po, I need to tell you one thing. Tigress said nervously.  
- What is it? Po asked.  
- I took cocaine and I dealed it. Tigress said while tears coming out of her eyes.  
- And Shifu Is angry, and I don t want to go home. Tigress said now crying.  
- It s okay, don t worry about it, I will handle it. Po answered.  
- Are you sure? Tigress asked.  
- Yes. Po answered.  
Po and Tigress walked back to the Jade Palace and Shifu was waiting for them.  
- Tigress, why? Shifu asked.  
Tigress said nothing.  
- Do you have something to say? SHifu asked.  
Tigress didn t say anything.

After a Two weeks, Tigress got out of her drug problem, and everyone was happy.  
The End.

Written By: TheGoldenTiger So, what did you like? Leave a rating =)


End file.
